


love me mercilessly

by esports_person94 (psychedelic_iridescent)



Series: bambiverse [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Plug, Begging, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dominatrix, Edging, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Large Cock, Love Bites, M/M, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Safewords, Sex Club, Shibari, Spreader Bars, St. Andrew's Cross, Teasing, Vibrators, Voyeurism, stage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelic_iridescent/pseuds/esports_person94
Summary: “Come on,” Arin urges, squeezing his hand.  “Here, I’ll make it even easier for you.” He leans in close, grinning. “What if I dared you, huh? I fucking dare you to do it.”Dan swallows, but stares at him with the relieved eyes of someone who’s just had a big decision made for them.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Series: bambiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663606
Comments: 85
Kudos: 245





	love me mercilessly

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from "hatefuck" by the bravery

The decor is pretty tasteful, as far as sex clubs go. Not that Dan’s actually been to very many, or, y’know, _ any, _ really, but he’s always pictured close-up photos of various orifices as artwork and just, like, dildos protruding from gross, filthy, come-stained walls. 

This place mostly just looks like an upscale bar, albeit a very much clothing-optional one, complete with an as-of-now unoccupied stage and signs on the walls warning that, among other things, safewords must be established and abided by at all times. 

“Kind of can’t believe we’re here right now, dude,” Arin remarks, looking around. He says it jovially, more amused than upset, but there’s definitely some truth to his words. A curvy girl with her arms tied together underneath a tray offers them some jello shots; they both decline. 

“Arin, there was a sex club_ right _ across the street from our hotel,” Dan grins. “How could we _ not _ check it out?”

“Like, super easily, actually,” Arin replies. “It would’ve looked like us going to the hotel, getting eight hours of sleep, and _ not _going to any sex clubs.”

“Well, sure, yeah,” Dan acquiesces, rolling his eyes, “But where’s the fun in _ that?” _

“You got me there, man,” Arin laughs. “I mean, what do you even want to _ do, _ now that we’re here? I don’t drink, and _ you _ don’t drink, and we’re not…” 

Arin trails off, because Dan’s not even remotely listening, his eyes instead following the very pretty girl in a tiny skirt with nothing underneath that’s walking past them. Arin turns around, sees her, and then returns his gaze to Dan with a wide, deeply amused grin on his face. “Oh, _ now _ I get it. You’re _ sightseeing.” _

Dan blushes. “I...come on, don’t make it sound _ that _ way, dude. I’m not trying to fuckin’ creep on anybody, I just…like, people are here because they _ want _ to be looked at, right? You know? And it’s kinda...I mean, I’m not gonna say I’m _ not _ into it.” He rubs at the back of his neck, and Arin can’t help but grin and throw him a lifeline.

“Hey, man, it’s cool, it’s alright,” Arin replies. “We can totally hang out here for a little while and take a look around.” He sits down at one of the two-person high-top bar tables and gestures for Dan to join him. “I mean, we paid $10 each at the door just to get in, we might as well stick around for a bit.” 

“Right, yeah,” Dan agrees, happy he’s no longer being asked to defend his decisions. “Yeah, we should stay. Just so we didn’t waste our money.” 

Arin picks up a glossy black card from the center of the table and looks it over. “Oh, this is the list of shows,” Arin tells him, pointing over at the stage. He checks his watch, then looks back down at the card. “Hmm...so it looks like we just missed ‘Hardcore Shibari with Mistress Juliana’, but we’re about fifteen minutes away from ‘Edging Training with Bambi Sweet.’”

“Oh fuck,” Dan blurts, and then quickly, blush high on his cheeks, tries to explain, “That just sounds a bit more explicit than I realized you could be here. I thought it was kind of right on the line of like, _ almost _sex, without ever being actually being...like, uh, I didn’t know you could actually give someone an orgasm.”

“Well, I guess that’s the thing with edging,” Arin replies. “You don’t give someone an orgasm, you just _ almost _ do, over and over again.”

Dan swallows so hard, Arin could swear he actually hears it, even in this loud, crowded bar. “Right,” Dan replies, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I uh. I know what edging is.”

“Yeah, it looks like you do,” Arin laughs. “So I take it you wanna stay for the show?”

“Arin!” Dan cries. Arin just raises his eyebrows, staring him down until Dan eventually just gives up and exclaims, “Of _ course _ I do!”

The next fifteen minutes, Dan would swear, pass far more slowly than any fifteen minute interval of Dan’s entire life has up until now. 

He keeps glancing over at the stage, nervously, like he’s worried he’s going to miss something good, or maybe just worried something unexpected is going to happen and he doesn’t want to be caught off guard. It reminds him of how he feels in the car on the way to see a horror movie, or when he’s watching Arin set up a game that he just _ knows _ is going to be full of jump scares, but it comes with a distinctly _ new _ feeling underneath, a heavy sort of heat that tingles and burns beneath his skin.

Dan jumps a little when the house lights dim. Arin grins at him.

The stage is illuminated with soft pink lights over the closed black velvet curtain, and a heavy, sultry synth beat plays over the loudspeaker. “Ladies, gentlemen, and all others,” an unseen announcer calls out. “If you would kindly direct your attention to the stage, we will be starting our next show very shortly. We have quite a treat for everybody here tonight.” 

While Dan’s watching the stage, Arin’s eyes are definitely more focused on Dan himself, the way he tucks his hair behind his ear and swallows so hard it’s actually visible. The table between the two of them is small, and Dan’s knee brushes Arin’s when he crosses his legs to try and stifle an erection. 

A trio of white spotlights swirl around the dark curtain, drawing the eye. “Here tonight to give us all a hands-on course on the art of edging training, we’ve brought in the kindest and cruelest! She’s known around _ certain _ circles as the Princess of Pleasure and Pain!”

The three roaming spotlights converge into one large spotlight, right in the center of the curtain. “Ladies, gentlemen, and all others, I give you: Miss Bambi Sweet!” The crowd is already roaring, but the announcer still encourages, “Give her a warm welcome!” 

The curtain is swiftly and suddenly drawn back with a dramatic flourish. Dan supposes he’s maybe always had an overly stereotypical image in his head of what a really dominant girl would look like - head-to-toe leather bodysuits, dual-wielding whips, and maybe wearing some kind of mask, like that sexy leather bunny mask that Ariana Grande wore that one time? 

He definitely never pictured a dominatrix that looked anything like the petite, blonde, cheerleader-type girl that’s standing center stage when the curtain parts, and his heartbeat doubles in speed when he realizes it’s _ this _ girl that’s going to be edging someone on stage, right in front of him and everyone else here.

“Oh my god, hello, cuties!” Bambi beams, twirling one long pigtail around her finger, giggling and waving. She bats her wide, dark eyes, framed with thick, dark lashes - it’s very clear why she chose the name ‘Bambi.’ 

Dan’s eyes follow her across the stage. She’s posing, pouting her glossy lips, bouncing her hair, and just basking in all of the crowd’s attention. It’s very clear that she _ loves _ being the center of attention. Her white crop top is very thin, especially under the bright stage lights, and her peaked nipples are peeking through the fabric. Her baby-pink skirt is so short that there’s no position for it to be in where it _ doesn’t _ show the white G-string she’s got on underneath it. 

Fuck. Dan’s already got at least a half-chub, and she hasn’t even _ done _ anything yet. 

Her heels click audibly against the stage as she walks over to the scene she’s got set up behind her. She sways her hips to the beat still playing over the loudspeakers, showing off her impressive body to the crowd as she goes. Dan was so focused watching her that he didn’t bother to check out the rest of the stage, but looking around at it now, his heart starts to race even faster. 

The main attraction on the stage is a black, X-shaped frame, with a thick, shiny silver pole at the top and bottom of it. It’s huge, towering at almost twice the height of petite little Bambi. Dan doesn’t know the name of the cross, but he’s definitely seen ones like it in various sex shops. He’s never actually seen one _ used, _ though, and picturing the logistics of it, of how Bambi is planning on using that thing to edge someone, has his dick straining against the seam of his jeans. 

Bambi leans against the center of it, twirling her hair, her long, glittery fingernails shimmering beneath the stage lights. “So, tell me,” she says, batting her eyes again. She looks side to side like she’s about to tell a secret and then leans forward, cupping a hand around her mouth and smirking devilishly. She stage-whispers, “Who here wants to play with me and Saint Andrew tonight?” 

The crowd goes wild with cheers, but Bambi pouts, pretending as if she’d gotten a poor reaction. “What? Really? _ Nobody _ here wants to play?” she asks, pressing a finger to her chin and tilting her head. “Now, I wonder why that is. Why doesn’t anyone want to play with me?”

She raises her eyebrows as if realizing something. “Oh! I know!” she exclaims, giggling, bouncing on her toes. _ “ _I get it now! You don’t want to play with me until I show you my toys!” 

There’s a large, sparkly pink bag sitting right beside the cross. Crouching down next to it, she informs the crowd, “Well, I’m not going to show you _ all _ of them, because that’s no fun, but I’ll show you _ one _of the things we can play with.” 

The crowd was going wild just from what her crouching showed off, but they absolutely lose their _ minds _ when she unzips the bag and withdraws a pair of pale pink handcuffs. Not those cheap and flimsy fuzzy cuffs, either; they’re leather cuffs, with an industrial-looking chain between them. 

“These are a must, obviously,” she states, holding them up and tugging at the chain, making it rattle audibly. “Hard to properly edge someone who can just squirm away from you."

She takes the key she’s wearing around her neck and unlocks the cuffs, holding the open cuffs out to the crowd for inspection. “Should I ask one more time, then?” she offers. “Who here wants to put these on and play with me?”

Dan had been so focused on Bambi’s show that he’d almost forgotten Arin was sitting across from him, and so he jumps a little when Arin suddenly mutters, right into his ear to be heard over the roar of the crowd, “Dude, you should_ totally _ do it.” 

“What?” Dan cries, alternating between watching Bambi twirl the cuffs around her finger and staring at Arin in shock. “Dude, I can’t do that!”

“Why not?” Arin asks. “You’re clearly into this. You wanted to come here, you wanted to stay for this show, you’re clearly hiding a boner under the table right now.” Dan’s cheeks go dark pink to confirm it. “Go for it, man. I’m not gonna judge.”

“Anyone who wants to play,” Bambi explains, walking to the edge of the stage. “Raise your hand, give me a thumbs-up, and I’ll come out into the crowd and put these cuffs on my submissive Prince Charming for the evening.” She heads down the steps and walks around the room, looking around for raised thumbs. At least half the people in the club are volunteering, maybe more.

Arin grabs Dan’s hand off the table and gently forms it into a fist, thumb out. “Come on,” Arin urges, squeezing his hand. “Here, I’ll make it even easier for you.” He leans in close, grinning. “What if I _ dared _ you, huh? I fucking _ dare _ you to do it.” 

Dan swallows, but stares at him with the relieved eyes of someone who’s just had a big decision made for them. He looks down at his thumb, then back at Arin, and then hesitantly, nervously, raises his hand.

No longer than a second after he reaches out, Bambi spots him, lights up, and makes a beeline for him, walking over without even looking at any of the rest of the people reaching out to her on her way. Dan’s heart is hammering away wildly, aching in his throat. 

“Oh, yeah,” Bambi says, nodding. She reaches out, grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet. “Yeah, it’s you. It’s definitely gonna be you, baby. Hold out your hands for me, pretty please? Don’t worry, I promise not to hurt you.” 

He does, and she quickly latches a cuff around each of his wrists, locking him in tight. The leather is soft but also very unforgiving, and the chain between the cuffs is heavy and short. His heart is hammering; his whole body feeling like it’s somehow all centered on his bound wrists, and everything else is just an afterthought.

“Say goodbye to your boyfriend, now,” she tells him, gesturing at Arin. “And don’t worry, we’ll give you back to him, right after you put on a nice show for everybody.” 

“Oh, uh. Bye, Arin,” Dan says. He’s slightly out of his body, unsure if this is actually happening or if he somehow passed out on the way into the hotel and this is all some strange fantasy dream sequence.

“See ya later, Danny,” Arin replies, grinning wide. “Have fun, good luck.”

“Oh, don’t worry, you’ll keep on seeing him,” Bambi assures Arin. “You’re about to see a lot _ more _ of him, actually, very soon.” She winks at him.

Turning her attention to Dan, her smile sickly sweet and incredibly dangerous, she asks, “What did he say your name was? Danny?” He nods, and she tugs on the chain between the cuffs, leading him along behind her by the wrists. “Come on, then, Danny. Everyone’s waiting for you.” 

He feels like he’s in a trance as she leads him through the room and up the stairs onto the stage. Everyone he passes looks extremely pleased with her choice, even those that were clamoring to be chosen themselves; he both sees and feels a whole crowd of appreciative eyes raking over his body and drinking him in. 

“Hello again, everyone! So this is my new friend, Danny,” Bambi informs the crowd. She looks at Dan even as she speaks to the audience at large. “And we’re about to have a_ lot _ of fun playing together.” 

“Come over here, Danny,” she instructs, needlessly, because she’s still leading him by the cuffs, tugging him over to the cross. It’s much more intimidating up close. He already saw how it absolutely dwarves Bambi, but it also towers at least a foot above Dan’s own head, and is made of hard, unflinching metal. 

“So,” she says, turning to face him, the chain of his cuffs still clutched firmly in her hand. “Before I can introduce you to Saint Andrew, the house rules, as well as my own personal code of conduct, says that we’ve got to have a safeword in place, and I need to make sure you know how to use it.”

“Okay,” Dan agrees.

“I like the traffic light method, because it’s easy to remember even under duress, but I also think it’s kind of, uh, not exactly the hottest thing ever to have you yelling the word ‘green’ at me constantly when you’re having a good time?” She giggles, and he sort of half-smiles nervously. “So the way I like to do it is ‘yellow’ means a soft stop - that’s hands off, toys off, et cetera, everything stops but you’d still be bound. And ‘red’ means a hard stop - as in, session’s over, you want me to uncuff you and get you off the stage and back to your boyfriend for some aftercare.”  
  
“That makes sense,” Dan replies. “I mean, he’s not my...but yeah, okay.” 

“You can absolutely still say ‘no’ and ‘stop’, of course,” she says, giving him a dirty grin. “In fact, it’s very hot, and I would _ more _ than encourage you to do so. But how I react to that is totally up to me - those aren’t actual safewords, as far this session is concerned. That’s just struggling, or whining, or begging, or whatever.” 

“Fuck,” he breathes. “I mean yes, fuck. Sounds good.” 

“Alright, then,” Bambi grins, bouncing and giggling. “Yay! This is going to be so much fun!” She waves him forward. “Get your back up against the cross, Danny, I wanna lock you up!” 

He backs up, pressing his back to the frame, and she stands in front of him, eyeing him up and down, hungrily. She licks her lips and then drops to her knees, spreading his thighs, guiding his legs apart until she can lock a cuff around each of his ankles. The cuffs are black, so they blended in well enough with the frame that he didn’t even notice them until now. 

Bambi stands up and leans back, admiring her handiwork, and then looks down at the cuffs around his wrists. She tilts her chin upwards, sharply, gesturing to him, “Hands above your head.” He does, and she grins, asking, “Now, hmm, how am I gonna get all the way up _ there?” _

He’d been sort of wondering about that for a while now. Bambi is short enough that she’d have to go up on her toes to even kiss him. Locking a set of cuffs to the topmost bar, above his head, is way beyond her reach. She doesn’t actually seem at all worried about it, though, and Dan quickly finds out why. 

Looking up at his raised hands, she puts her hands on her hips and remarks simply, “Well, lucky for me, this frame can hold a lot more weight than just the two of ours combined.” 

She grabs onto the highest point of the frame she can reach, swings her body upwards, and wraps her legs around the narrowest, middle portion of the X, and also, by extension, Dan’s waist. Dan had thought she looked like a cheerleader as soon as he saw her, and her confident, sexy acrobatics are only adding fuel to that fire. Her body is pressed flush against his, her barely-covered breasts almost directly in his face. 

She climbs up, hooks the chain of the cuffs into the latch on the pole over Dan’s head, and then drops back down to the ground. If he wasn’t fully hard before, he sure as fuck is now. 

The crowd applauds, and she turns to them, bowing, giggling and blowing kisses. “I know, right?” she cries. “I’ve got tricks! It’s super neat!”

She turns back to Dan, smiling at him sweetly. “How you feelin’, there, Danny? All nice and cozy and secure?” 

“Yup,” he replies, testing the cuffs. They don’t budge. “I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” Twirling her hair around her finger, she tilts her head to the side, walking around the cross in a slow, predatory circle, looking him up and down. “You’re not regretting volunteering for this at all, are you?”

“No,” he insists, shaking his head and swallowing audibly. “No, I’m not.”

“Hmm,” she says, stopping in front of him and putting her hands on her hips, fixing him with a look. “It’s not because you don’t know what’s about to happen, is it? You _ do _ know what edging is, right?”

“Yeah,” he answers. “I, uh, I do.” 

“Okay, why don’t you tell us, then, just in case somebody _ else _ doesn’t know?” she encourages. She kneels down next to the bag, slightly out of his sight. “Why don’t you tell everyone what I’m about to do to you, Danny?” 

He shivers a little, but manages to stammer out a response. “I, uh. Fuck. You’re going to, um. You’re gonna get me really close to coming, and then, um, stop, uh, over and over again.”

“Mmm-hmm,” she agrees. She stands back up, hiding something behind her back. “That’s right. I am. And you_ want _ me to do that to you, don’t you? That’s what you want, isn’t it? That’s why you volunteered?”

“I…” He shivers, again, but his voice is confident. “Yes. Yes, I want it, I want you to edge me.” 

She giggles, putting a hand up to her mouth like she’s scandalized. “Oh my god,” she purrs, going up on her toes. She curls her fingers into the collar of his shirt and coos, “Such a _ dirty _ boy.” 

She starts undoing the top few buttons on his shirt, slowly, maintaining eye contact with him. “That’s okay, though,” she tells him, her voice heavy and sweet like thick syrup. “I’ll still take real good care of you.”

She flicks at his nipple, suddenly and unexpectedly, through his shirt, and Dan lets out a surprised little noise. She giggles. “There, see? I can play dirty. I don’t mind.” Finally revealing what she’s been hiding behind her back this whole time, she proudly holds up a small, hot pink bullet vibrator. “Are your nipples sensitive, Danny?” 

She doesn’t wait for him to answer, just switching the little vibe on and then pressing it to his chest through his shirt before he has time to reply. She roams across his chest, and even through the thick flannel, the moment she brushes over his nipple, he’s flinching and gasping, the chains on his cuffs rattling as he squirms.

“Oh my god, they _ are,” _ Bambi cries. “Oh, I am going to have a _ lot _ of fun playing with you.” 

She slides her hand down into his shirt, taking the vibe with her, finding his nipple with her thumb, circling it and teasing it with just her fingernail before pressing the vibrator against it. He lets out a soft, shuddering little moan, and Bambi’s grin grows wider, more devilish. 

“So _ fucking _ sensitive, my god, I love it. Oh, here, let me show everyone…” She unbuttons his shirt the rest of the way and then tugs it open as far as it can go, exposing his chest to the cheering crowd, the vibrator being rubbed in teasing circles over the tiny pink bud of Dan’s peaked and sensitive little nipple.

“Isn’t he just _so_ pretty?” Bambi coos, and this time she plays with Dan’s hair, twisting a curl around her finger. The crowd roars in agreement. “You guys, I saw him, and I just _had_ to pick him. I’m sorry to anyone I passed up, but sometimes you see an opportunity, and you _have_ to take it.” 

Running the vibrator back and forth over one nipple, she seals her mouth around the other, then eases off, flicking her tongue over the bud and grinning as Dan lets out a series of soft, deep groans. “Oh fuck, _ please, _ please,” he gasps. “Feels fuckin’...so good, fuck.”

“Oh, my god, you’re so _fucking_ pretty,” she coos. “And you make _such_ pretty noises, too. I bet you’re a singer, or something, with those moans, that voice?” Dan’s eyes go wide, surprised, and she squeals in excitement. “Oh my god, are you _really?_ Oh,_ fuck _yeah.”

She dips her head, flickering the very tip of her tongue over one nipple and her index finger over the other, slipping the vibrator into her palm. “I wanna hear that whole _ big _vocal range of yours, okay? Don’t you dare hold out on me, do you fucking hear me?” 

Dan cries out, loud and sharp, and she grins, looking up at him for a moment before returning her mouth to his chest, sucking hard at the sensitive skin. She pinches his other nipple between her fingers, catching the very peak between her nails, and then teases just that _ tiny _ bit of sensitive skin with her tongue. 

He’s writhing, desperately, against the unforgiving metal of the cross, and she giggles, sending vibrations across his skin. 

She leans back, pinching one nipple between her nails and tapping gently on the peak of the other. Dan is gasping, moaning, squirming against the cross, and she giggles again, carding a hand through his hair roughly, making him tip his head back and expose his throat. 

With one hand pressing the vibrator back against his nipple, she keeps a hand twisted in his curls, keeping his head tilted back, and then presses her mouth to his neck, licking at the skin before sealing her mouth firmly, sucking hard and then pulling away to admire the mark she’s left. 

“Oh, fuck, you bruise really easy,” she breathes. “That’s a nice, dark mark. So fucking pretty.” He looks down at her, looking a little bit scandalized, and she giggles. “Oh, sweet Danny. I promised I wouldn’t hurt you, but you can’t leave a sex club without a _ few _ little bruises.” 

She leans back, still admiring her handiwork, and then looks up at him, smiling sweetly. “How you doin’ there, baby?” Again, she doesn’t wait for him to answer before moving on, this time cupping his dick through his jeans. “Oh, it feels like you’re doing _ very _well, actually.” 

“Fuck,” he groans. “Fuck, _ please.” _

“Please what?” Bambi asks, biting her lip and staring at him quizzically. “Oh, your _ other _ nipple wants attention. I’m so sorry. Silly Bambi. Forgive me.” 

She switches the vibrator over to his other nipple, running her long, sharp fingernails up and down his chest. He lets out a long, drawn-out moan, and she giggles. “Oh my god, do you hear yourself right now? Already making _ all _ that noise, and we’re just getting _ started!” _She pinches his other nipple between her fingers, pinching it and rolling it, and asks, “Do you make this much noise in bed with your boyfriend? Or am I getting a special show?” That gets a gasp out of Dan, so she grins and adds, “Hmm, maybe we should ask him.” 

Arin. _ Fuck. _  
_  
_Dan had somehow almost forgotten that he was even here. To be fair, Dan keeps sort of losing track of where he himself is, but still. 

He squints through the stage lights to stare out into the crowd, the brightness keeping him from seeing any faces, but he can recognize the shape of Arin, his familiar silhouette. Dan wishes he could see his expression to know what he’s thinking, but if nothing else, Arin is here, and he is _ watching. _

“You love to show off, don’t you?” Bambi tells him, licking her lips. “I mean, it makes sense. You’re a singer, you’re a performer. You _ love _ having eyes on you.” She giggles. “I bet all of your fans want you _ so _ bad, Danny. You ever imagine just falling into the crowd and letting them strip you down and have their way with you?” 

He gasps, shuddering, because she’s hit on something he’s kept a secret, something he’s kept hidden for ages now, something he doesn’t talk about, _ ever. _ He’s never even told Brian, or Arin, or _ anyone, _ but she’s absolutely right. 

Sometimes, when he’s on stage, full of performance adrenaline and feeling the overwhelming love of a sold-out crowd, he feels a sudden surge of arousal and, like a bolt of lightning, so suddenly can visualize, incredibly vividly, how great it would feel to just take off all of his clothes, let himself get taken into the arms of the crowd, and well. Yeah. She phrased it pretty accurately. 

Just let them _ have their fucking way with him. _

“That’d be an awful lot, wouldn’t it, though?” she tells him, her eyes suddenly wide and full of mock-concern, like she wasn’t the one who brought this up in the first place. “That’s a lot of people, that doesn’t leave you a lot of control. All those hands on you at once, you’d be so helpless. You must know that, but you still fantasize about it, don’t you? I bet you’d_ like _that loss of control.” 

And no, it’s not, not _ really, _ in reality, something he would ever actually want, but he’s still so in shock that she managed to coax a fantasy so secret, so _ hidden _ out of him that he just lets out a sharp cry, his cock twitching in his jeans. “Yes,” he moans. “Yes, _ fuck. _”

“Oh my god,” Bambi breathes, and there’s something in her voice that doesn’t sound like acting, that sounds like maybe he’s actually turning her on for real. “Oh, you _ are _a dirty boy, Danny.” 

She goes down on her knees, tracing the tiny vibrator over the bulge in Dan’s jeans, and he lets out a loud moan, sharp and startled. She stares up at him, biting her lip. “What’s the matter, Danny? Does that feel good?” 

“Fuck,” Dan gasps. “Oh my god, _ please.” _

“You want me to keep doing it?” Bambi asks. “Sure thing, Danny. Happy to help.” 

She’s going slow, so _ brutally _ slow, tracing the vibrator over every part of his cock she can reach through his jeans. It’s this that finally gets him begging her to stop for the first time, gasping out a desperate-sounding, “Fuck, stop, please, _ please,” _but true to her earlier promise, she completely ignores him. 

After a few seconds of this, she draws her hand back, watching him trying to catch his breath, his chest heaving. “‘Stop’ and ‘please’ aren’t safewords,” she reminds him, smiling her sweetest smile and playing with her hair, not even looking at him at first until she makes sudden eye contact to tell him. “You sure do sound good saying it, though.” 

“You know, I could let _ this _ crowd have their way with you,” Bambi tells him. “Just like in your fantasy?” His eyes go wide. “That’s right. If I just say the word, they’ll _ all _come up here and play with you, while you’re all tied up and helpless like this.” She giggles as the crowd cheers and Danny squirms.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to, though,” she tells him. “Do you know why?” She pops the button open on his jeans. “It’s not a rule or anything, I could totally do it, I’m absolutely allowed. But I’m not going to. And do you know why?” She leans in close, and whispers, “Because I want you_ all to myself, _ Danny. Cuz I _ like _ you.”

The crowd cheers, and she smiles at him. “Oh, they’re all cheering because they know what that means.” She cups his cheek, running her thumb along his jaw. “You might not like that I like you so much, Danny, ‘cuz it means I’m going to want to play with you for a _ long _ time.” She bites her lip. “You might not like _ me _ very much, actually, by the time we’re done playing, even though I’m going to be so _ very _ nice to you.” 

She drags the zipper of his jeans down; his breath hitches and she giggles. “Aw, Danny, don’t worry. I’m not gonna show your dick to the crowd just yet.” She grabs his chin, making eye contact as she informs him, “Oh, don’t get me wrong, I’m _ absolutely _ going to get you naked at some point. Just not _ yet.” _

Sliding a hand into his jeans, she cups him through his boxers, feeling along the length of him. “I wanna find out what you’re packing, first.” 

Her face absolutely lights up as she strokes him. She presses a hand to her cheek in pleased surprise. 

“Oh my god, _ Danny!” _ she squeals. “You’re fucking _ huge, _ baby!” She giggles as he lets out a long, deep groan, his head tipped back and his eyes squeezed shut. “Now I understand why you wanted up here so bad. I bet you love to show _ this _off. God, who wouldn’t?”

She tugs his jeans down his hips and over his thighs. The boxer briefs he’s wearing are dark blue, and don’t leave much to the imagination, especially with a full erection. He looks out at the crowd, which seems to have grown even larger since he last checked. He can still see Arin’s silhouette, still sitting there, watching him. Dan feels his face growing warm.

“Oh my god, are you _ blushing?” _ she cries. “Oh fuck me, that’s adorable. Are you getting embarrassed, Danny?” She traces a single finger up and down his shaft, teasingly light, giggling as he lets out a soft little moan and also blushes even darker. “Are you blushing because everybody can see your cock through your boxers? Is it because everyone’s watching me tease you, and hearing all these pretty little noises you’re making?”

Still teasing him through the fabric with just a single finger, she presses the vibrator back against one of his nipples and flicks her tongue over the other, and he gasps, moaning deep in his chest and squirming against the restraints. She finds the head of his cock and traces over it with her fingernail, back and forth, so teasingly light. 

“Fuck, please stop, please, _ ohhh _ my god.” He shudders and moans and, his voice going up in pitch, cries out, “Please just fucking touch me, _ please.” _

Resting her chin on his chest and staring up at him, Bambi purses his lips and sternly remarks, “Danny, you are being so silly right now. I _ am _ touching you, I’m touching you _ so much.” _ She gasps in faux-realization, glancing down at the tiny vibrator. “Unless…?” She looks down further, staring at his crotch, and then looks back up at him, batting her long lashes. “Is _ that _ what you want?”

“Fuck,” Dan chokes, the chain on his cuffs rattling. He’s tried using a tiny, buzzy vibrator like that on his dick before, and so he knows full well it’s not going to be enough to get him off, knows that’s it just going to be a relentless little tease, and going by the glimmer in her eyes, Bambi knows it too. “Fuck, please don’t, please, I can’t..._ ahhhhhh _….” 

Dropping back down to her knees, she’s got the little vibe in her palm as she strokes him, and it’s _ so good _ in the worst way, makes him want to thrust up into it so badly it _ hurts, _ but there’s nowhere to go, nothing to thrust into. She’s stroking him so loosely, touching him just enough to keep the vibrator against him but not provide any actual friction or relief. 

It takes him a moment to actually realize that those desperate, sobbing gasps and moans he keeps hearing are coming out of_ him. _

She wraps an arm around the back of his leg and drags her fingernails, lightly, up and down his sensitive inner thigh. Sitting on her heels, she stares up at him and suddenly, without warning, turns the vibrator off. He’s still trying to catch his breath when she leans in close, rests her head on his thigh, and breathily demands, “Look at me, Danny.” 

Setting the vibrator to the side, she waves her fingers teasingly in the air, keeping eye contact with him. She giggles, burying her face against his skin as he squirms in anticipation. 

She walks her fingers up and down his shaft, her touch nothing but a delicate, feather-light tease, and then, biting her lip and grinning up at him, she slides her other hand up his thigh, reaching between his legs to tease his balls. The second her touch lands there, Dan lets out a full, deep-throated moan, and his cock twitches hard beneath the thin cotton. The crowd applauds, and Dan’s face is heating up again as he wonders if one of those cheering voices is Arin’s.

One hand draws feather-light circles around his balls, the other keeps teasing his cock, stroking up along the shaft with two fingers, then spreading her fingers to stroke either side of it on her way back down. She pauses for a moment to go up onto her knees, not giving him nearly long enough to recover before her hands are on him again, even more intense than before, lightly massaging his balls in one hand while pinching the head of his cock gently between the forefinger and thumb of the other. 

Turning her head, she sucks a second dark bruise into his skin, this time on his inner thigh. She leans back to admire her handiwork and then presses a kiss to the mark, giggling with her lips against the wet skin as he gasps and squirms, drawing little delicate circles right beneath the head of his cock with her thumbnail.

“Please,” Dan whimpers. “Please, _ fuck, _ it’s too much.” 

“What are you saying, Danny?” Bambi asks, tracing along the very top of his waistband, her fingernail dipping just below the elastic to scratch lightly at the skin underneath. “Are you still wearing too many clothes?” She toys with the waistband, flipping it down and then putting it back upright, sliding her fingers just barely inside and then withdrawing them. “Do you want to show off a little more? You think this crowd deserves to see _ all _ of you, don’t you?” 

The crowd’s response is almost deafening, a combination of cheers and catcalls. Dan’s lips are parted, his chest heaving as he stares down at Bambi, her big dark eyes watching him closely. He’s not agreeing, but he’s also not protesting, just watching as if in a trance. She grins and shakes her head, “Oh no, I’m not letting you off that easy, Danny. I want you to _ ask _ me for it.”

Blinking a couple times like he’s not sure he heard her right, he asks, “You want me to…?”

“That’s right,” she breathes, stepping in close to him, sliding one of her thighs right up between his and resting a hand on his chest. She slips two fingers of her other hand down the side of his boxers, resting on his hip, her thumb hooked around the side and ready to drag the fabric the rest of the way down at any time. “I want you to ask for it. I want you to tell me, and everyone else here, that you _ want _ me to take these off. That you _ want _ me to get you naked. That you _ want us _ all to see you.”

“Fuck,” Dan cries. She raises her eyebrows at him, and he lets out a soft, shuddering noise. He looks out into the crowd, finding Arin, and looking right at him, he breathes, “I...I want it. I want you to get me naked, so…” He swallows. “So that everyone can see me.” 

“Good boy,” Bambi purrs. “I love it when people ask nicely.” 

She slides her hands down his back and past the waistband of his boxers, squeezing his ass and then tugging his boxers down, so they’re only being kept on by the tent his dick is making in them. “You ready to show everyone what you’re packing?” she asks. He bites his lips and nods, once, just barely. She giggles and snaps the waistband against his hip. “Let’s do it, then, baby.”

She blocks him from the crowd at first, standing right in front of him as she first drags his boxers down to join his jeans at mid-thigh, and she leans back, looking down, and coos happily. “Oh, holy fuck. You are _ gorgeous.” _

Stepping to the side, she rests a hand on Dan’s hip and exclaims, “Get a fucking look at what this dude is packing. Can I pick ‘em, or _ what?” _

The entire crowd is clapping, cheering, stomping, catcalling. Dan’s never been more embarrassed or more flattered in his entire life. He can feel his heart beating in his fingertips, he can’t quite catch his breath. He’s more turned on than he can ever remember being. 

It occurs to him that this is the first time Arin’s ever seen him naked, and it’s while he’s erect and tied up on stage at a sex club. His heart thumps even harder.

“They _ love _ you,” Bambi tells him. “I mean, of course they do. That’s a _ very _ lovely picture.” She steps back, walking around him, looking him up and down. “Cheeks pink, shirt unbuttoned, jeans and boxers at your knees, that big hard cock out here for the whole world to see. Fuck, Danny. You’re so fucking gorgeous, I almost can’t stand it.” 

“I think the only thing that would make this better is some accessories.” She bends down, reaching into her bag again. “There’s been a couple things I’ve been wanting to put on you for a while, but I couldn’t put one on you without the other, and for that one I needed to have your cock out.” 

Standing back up, she walks over to him. She looks up at him for a moment, holding her hands behind her back and smiling sweetly. “So listen. You’re _ not _ going to like this, but I have to take some precautions here. It won’t be a very good show about edging training if you come all over me unexpectedly.” 

She holds up a hand before he can say anything, “And I know, I _ know, _ you _ super _promise you won’t, believe me, I’ve heard it all before.” She grins. “I’m very good at what I do, baby. You’re going to need this.” 

Again not letting him get a word edgewise, before he can so much as breathe she’s sliding a stretchy rubber ring around his balls, and then another, connected ring up his shaft. He can feel his pulse beneath the tightness of it, and his cock somehow feels twice as sensitive now. 

“Fuck,” he cries. “What does...I mean, why…?”

“Innocent little Danny,” Bambi giggles. “It’s a double-sided cock ring, sweetheart. The ring around your cock keeps you hard, the ring around your balls keeps you from coming.” She bites her lip, tilting her head, asking him softly, “Hey, do you want to see how effective it is?” She grins. “This is going to blow your mind.” 

“I don’t…um...” he stammers, but she’s already stepped in close, running a hand over his chest. 

She holds up two identical silver bullet vibes, but there’s another part to them, like a padded clothespin. “Vibrating nipple clamps,” she tells him before he can even ask. “I wanted to put them on you before, but your nipples are just so sensitive, I was worried you’d come in your pants before we even got a look at that lovely cock of yours.”

“Oh fuck,” he gasps. Her using the vibrator on his nipples had been so intense before, the idea of having one on each while they’re are also being pinched by those clamps is almost too much to even imagine. “Fuck, please don’t, I can’t take it…” 

She licks each of the clamps in turn and then clips one onto each of his nipples. The vibrators aren’t even turned on yet, but just the pinch of them has him gasping and squirming. “Oh fuck,” he whimpers.

“Be sure to make some pretty noises for me,” she tells him, and then switches them both on at the same time. Dan’s cock twitches, and a series of loud, sharp moans pour out of him. Bambi just stands there and watches him fall apart.

His curls are pouring down his shoulders, his chest heaving and his head tipped back. His cock twitches again, harder, brushing up against his stomach, and he chokes out a deep, gasping moan, curling his toes in his shoes. “Oh, fuck, look at that gorgeous cock bounce,” Bambi sighs, fanning herself. “Here, baby, let me give you a hand with that.”

Stepping in close, she pumps her fist up and down his shaft, slowly but _ firmly _ this time, jerking him off in calculated and deliberate strokes, her thumb teasing the head. She pauses to rub her thumb in circles and giggles evilly as he cries out, “Oh my god, _ ohhhhh, _ that’s too much, that’s too much, _ fuck.” _

She eases off, gives him a break, and he catches his breath in sporadic little gasps and whimpers. “Fuck,” he breathes, shaking his head and blinking a few times to try and reorient himself. “This feels _ insane, _I’ve never…”

Her hand is back around his shaft, squeezing and pumping, and with her free hand she teases the head, her thumb tracing around the ridge while she traces the very tip of her index finger back and forth across his slit. He shudders and abruptly lets out a long moan at the same time that Bambi squeals excitedly.

“Danny,” she cries, tapping the slit with two of her fingers and then pulling away, a strand of pre-come connecting her fingertips and the tip of his cock. “God, you’re fucking _ wet.” _He groans around her fingers as she slips them into his mouth, making him lick them clean. 

Turning away suddenly, she crouches down to her bag again. “I think you’re ready for my other surprise,” she tells him, holding up something that gets the crowd cheering raucously. He strains to see, but she knew exactly what she was doing when she left her bag there - she’s positioned herself _ just _outside his line of sight. 

She stands up, runs her hand over his stomach and traces her thumb along the sharp arc of his hip bones. “You’ve got such a great body, baby. It’s been so much fun to turn you on.” 

Snaking her hand around to his back she strokes along his spine, up and down, then lets her hand drift lower and lower until she’s grabbing his ass, squeezing gently at the cheeks and grinning as Dan gasps and squirms in response. 

“Danny,” she says, and she holds up a small, sparkly pink butt plug. “What do you think, baby? Will this fill you up, or do you need something bigger?”

“Fuck,” he gasps. “Fuck, no, I don’t…” He bites his lip. “I don’t do that, I’ve never done that, I don’t think…”

It’s the first time he’s sounded actually nervous, rather than just turned on and desperate, and Bambi eyes him with some measure of concern. “Danny,” she says, softer this time. “It’s a beginner plug, baby, it’s like, _ so _ teeny tiny. It’s like, the size of two of my fingers, look.” She holds the plug up next to her fingers for comparison. “Like, smaller, even, I think. You can _ absolutely _ take this, I promise you.” 

She squeezes his ass again, her fingertips ghosting up and down the cleft. “I’ll get you all nice and lubed up,” she promises. “It’ll slide in nice and easy, and then…” She grips a bit tighter, lets her fingers slip a little, and suddenly her ring finger is brushing over his hole, and he gasps, shivering. “If you’ve never come with something in your ass before, baby, let me tell you…it’s fuckin’ extraordinary.” 

Dan stares at her, his pupils all blown, his lips slightly parted. Bambi grins. “Oh fuck yeah, you’re thinking about it.” She turns to the crowd. “Give him some encouragement, won’t you?”

The crowd responds in kind, clapping and shouting and chanting his name, and she lets the cheering go on for a while, just staring up at him, watching his face.

His urge to perform, his love of pleasing a crowd is really starting to kick in, and Bambi’s hand on his ass, squeezing and groping, isn’t helping matters. “Fuck,” he groans. “Fuck, okay, fine.”

“Yeah?” Bambi asks, grinning at him. “You want me to slide this plug up inside your little hole and leave it there while I jerk you off, Danny?”

“Oh fuck,” he gasps, biting his lip. His dick twitches again. The crowd is cheering even louder now, and he has to practically yell over them, “Yes, fuck, put it in me!”

“Oh my god,” Bambi giggles. “Such a dirty mouth.” 

She lights up, like that gave her an idea. She goes up on her toes and slips the plug between Dan’s lips. “Here, suck on this while I get your hole all wet and ready for it.” 

The plug tastes clean and metallic, and it’s smooth and hard and cool against his tongue. Knowing the feeling of it is a preview for how it’s going to feel inside of him is getting him almost unbearably turned on. 

He hears the sound of a cap opening and shutting, and then he’s gasping as her slicked-up fingers glide up and down between his cheeks, pressing hard against his hole. He groans, the sound muffled by the plug in his mouth. Every time her fingers brush over that incredibly sensitive part of him, it feels like a jolt of electricity shooting through his body. 

“Such a good boy,” she purrs. She pumps his cock in her fist, her fingers still slick from the lube, her hand gliding up and down his length. “You’re doing so good, Danny. I’m gonna make you feel _ so good.” _

She takes the plug back from his mouth, drips some lube over it, and then presses a kiss to Danny’s shoulder. “You’ve got this, baby. You’re gonna fuckin’ _ love _ this, I just know it.” 

“Fuck,” he breathes. “Oh my god, are you really…?”

“I’m really gonna slide this up inside you now, yeah,” Bambi replies, grinning. She looks up at him, biting her lip. “By the way, did I mention I can flip this cross around?” 

“What, like, upside down?” Dan asks, going a bit pale. 

“No,” Bambi says quickly. “No, nothing like that, I just meant, uh. Well, here, let me show you.” 

She grabs hold of the cross and walks with it, spinning it around until Dan’s facing the back wall with his back to the audience. The very center of the X is at his shoulder blades, leaving everything below the waist in the space between the two lower petals, exposed to the crowd. 

“There we go,” Bambi gives him a light little love tap on the ass, making him jump a little. She giggles. “Now everyone can watch me slip this plug inside you, isn’t that nice? Everybody here can watch it stretching out your tight little hole.” 

She goes down on her knees, squeezing his cheeks, spreading them apart. Dan’s face feels so hot, his breathing jagged and uneven, his chest heaving. She presses a finger to his hole with his cheeks spread wide, and a loud moan bursts out of him, all of his muscles tensing up from so much attention being paid to such a sensitive area that he’s, up until now, completely neglected to explore. 

“God, even your asshole is fucking gorgeous and perfect,” she groans. She nudges the plug against him and he gasps, trembling in anticipation. Reaching around his hip, she grabs his cock and strokes it firmly as she nudges the tip of the plug through that tight little ring of muscle. 

The crowd cheers him on as he takes it, Bambi guiding the toy into him slowly but steadily. He feels almost drunk off the sensation, the strange new feeling of being stretched and filled. Bambi wiggles the plug a little as she slides it into him, and it brushes up a spot inside him that has him choking and gasping, writhing and moaning. 

He feels his cock twitch, hears the sound of something wet hitting the floor, but doesn’t make the connection until Bambi, amusement in her voice, cries, “Danny, you’re fucking _ leaking _ all over my stage.” 

The plug is fully inside him now, nothing but the little pink jewel at the bottom of the base still visible outside of his body. Bambi spins him back around to face the crowd. He stares out at the mass of shapes, finds Arin, and shudders again, crying out as he thinks about Arin watching Bambi spread his cheeks, Arin seeing such a private part of him, watching him getting touched and stretched and filled for the first time, and Dan’s cock twitches and leaks again.

“Ohh, I bet that feels nice,” Bambi says sweetly, running a hand up and down his stomach a few times before fully grasping his cock. “Your clamped nipples getting teased, your cock bound and dripping, and your ass filled, all for everybody here to see.” 

Stroking him steadily, she asks, “Do you realize how hard you’re going to come when I finally let you, Danny? All the pretty noises you’re gonna make? Mmmm…” She bites her lip. “It’s gonna be well worth the wait.” 

She swipes her thumb across the slit of his cock, smearing the bead of pre-come that’s gathered there around the head. His toes curl, he lets out a long, low moan and finishes it with a series of soft, gasping whimpers. “Oh fuck,” he cries, his voice high and desperate. “Let me come, _ fuck, _ you have to let me come.”

“Uh-oh, is someone getting impatient?” she scolds. “There’s a reason I’m not a sub, Danny. When someone tells me to do something, everything in me just screams for me to do the opposite.” 

“Please,” he cries again, and she stops actually stroking him, just teasing the head, _ brutally, _ her sticky, slicked-up fingers sliding achingly slow back and forth across his slit and nudging just below the ridge. He lets out a series of soft, sobbing moans, the chains on his cuffs rattling as he writhes. “Oh fuck, please, _ please, _ I’ll be good.” 

“Oh, Danny,” she purrs, letting go and letting him recover. “You, on the other hand, are _ such _ a natural sub.” 

His chest heaves as he stares down at her, his curls falling into his face. She goes up on her toes to brush them back for him, and presses a kiss to his cheek on her way back down. “You’re very fun to play with, baby.” She smiles up at him, all sweetness and charm, and asks, “Did you ever think you’d like this so much? Because, let me just say, this _ really _ suits you.” 

“No,” he admits between heaving breaths. “No, I never...not like this, not this...much.”

“But you do, don’t you?” she encourages. She flicks lightly at one of his nipple clamps, and he lets out a sharp, startled groan. Giggling, she adds, “You fucking _ love _ this.” 

“Fuck, I do. I’m...it hurts, though,” he groans, squeezing his eyes closed, but then his face goes slack on a soft moan when her hand finds his cock again. “Ohhhh, fuck...it feels so _ good.” _

“That about sums it up, yeah,” Bambi laughs. “Edging hurts so _ fucking good.” _

She leaves him there for a moment, cock twitching and leaking in the open air, while she reaches to grab the bottle of lube again. Popping the cap open, she pours it onto his cock, starting at the tip and letting it drip its way down. Dan is writhing and gasping just from the feeling of it, just from the feeling of the warm, sticky lube trickling down his length. He’s dripping pre-come steadily now, adding to the feeling of it, leaving him feeling messy and debauched and amazing.

The wet sound of her hand on his cock is loud and obscene, the high-pitched noises he’s making are _ also _ loud and obscene. He’s so turned on he can feel it in every microscopic part of him, every fucking atom of his body. It’s like a whole new state of existence. All of his nerves are on fire, his mind is hazy with arousal but also strangely clear, laser-focused on Bambi and the heavy feeling of all of the pairs of eyes on him.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” she tells him. She goes up on her toes, turning off the vibrators still clamped on his nipples. “Can’t leave these on for too long, unfortunately, even though they do look _ great _on you.” 

Removing each of the clamps, she massages the reddened skin with her thumbs. “The nice part about nipple clamps, though...” He gasps, suddenly, his sensitivity soaring now that the clamps have been taken off. She grins. “Your nipples are actually even more sensitive right after they’re _ off, _ than they are when they’re on.” 

She leans forward, running her tongue over each of them in turn, and then her dark gaze meets his, long lashes fluttering, her glossy lips parted. 

“You wanna come, Danny?” she asks, softly, sweetly, her hand pumping steadily over his dripping cock. “You really fucking want it?” 

“Yes,” he cries. His back is arched and his toes are curling, hands balled into tight fists with his nails biting into his palms. He wants it so bad he can taste it, an impending orgasm swirling around his spine, pressing up against his chest from the inside. “Yes, please, fuck, please, _ please…” _

Her free hand reaches out, pinching and teasing one of his nipples while her tongue teases the other. She’s pumping him steadily, purposefully, her clever fingers seeking out all the most sensitive places on his throbbing, oversensitive cock, and he lets out a drawn-out, whimpering, sobbing moan. 

“Then don’t ask me.” Looking up at him, her cheek pressed to his chest, she says, “Ask them.”

“What?” he asks.

“Ask them,” she repeats, grinning. “Ask your audience if you can come.”

“Holy shit,” he cries. “Fuck, please, can I…” He shudders as her thumb flicks unexpectedly over his slit. “Fuck, _ please, _ please can I come? Please let me come, ohhhh fuck, _ please…” _

The sound of the crowd joyfully and near-unanimously crying out in the negative has an immediate effect on him. Every muscle in his body is tensing up, his back arching, a series of gasps and moans tumbling from his lips. 

Bambi’s mean little giggle definitely doesn’t help. “They all said no, Danny. I think they_ like _ you like this.” 

“Oh god,” he whimpers. “Fuck, I can’t…” His chest is heaving; he’d sort of expected the crowd to say no but he hadn’t expected it to feel so _ good _ when they did. “Please, don’t...don’t touch me right now.”

“Why not?” she asks, her grip going slack, dragging her fingers slowly and loosely up and down his shaft. “Doesn’t it feel good?” She stops touching him one finger at a time until just her pointer finger is left, tracing up and down the gentle upward curve. “There, is this better?”

“No, please, please don’t…” His cock twitches hard, repeatedly. He can barely speak around all the filthy noises that keep pouring out of him. “Please, fuck, _ please _…” Her fingers grip him tight again and he shudders, his whole body trembling, goosebumps erupting over his skin. 

The whole world feels slightly distant, like he’s slightly outside himself, or deeper inside his own mind, maybe. Bambi’s face seem so far away, her eyes so dark, her features so doll-like that she doesn’t even seem real anymore. None of this seems quite real.

There’s a wave of something growing inside of him, he can almost see it, this crashing tidal wave of pleasure beneath his skin. “I think I’m gonna come,” he gasps, feeling like he hears the words out loud before he’s actually decided to say them.

“There’s no way,” Bambi insists. “You’re bound up so tight, I don’t think…”

It feels like a whip cracking, when it hits, like something breaking open deep in his chest. Lights explode behind his eyes and he’s screaming, he’s absolutely fucking _ screaming _ in pleasure as the orgasm rocks through his trembling body. 

Bambi puts her hands up and backs away in startled surprise. “Oh my god, _ wow,” _ she breathes. “God. I can’t even be mad. You must have really fucking wanted that.”

He’s panting and shaking, biting his lip as he stares down at her. It’s taken some of the edge off, but his cock is still hard and aching. “Fuck, it’s not enough,” he whimpers. “It’s not fucking enough.”

“Oh, no, of course not,” Bambi replies. Her fingers ghost over his balls, feeling the weight of them in her palm, and he hisses, oversensitive. “Your balls are still mostly full; you’re not going to be able to have a full orgasm when you’ve got these rings on you. It’s impressive that you were able to come at all, honestly.” 

She lets him go, backing up and looking him up and down. “The question is, what do we do now?” 

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“Well, I can slide these rings off you and get you off for real, give you that full release you’ve been looking forward to,” she tells him. She twirls the end of one of her twintails around her finger and admits, “You’ve been such a good boy for me, I’ve honestly been looking forward to it, too.” 

The crowd cheers; she holds up a finger. “But,” she says, “I can also leave you bound like this, take you off my cross and send you home with your boyfriend. Continue the fun at home?” 

Looking out into the audience, she addresses Arin directly. “You’ve been watching awfully closely. You want a turn, baby?”

Turning and walking off, she leaves Dan alone on the stage for a moment, bound and naked and facing the audience. He watches as her detailed form turns to silhouette as she leaves the stage lights, as she walks out to Arin’s shadow and takes it by the hand.

Bambi comes into focus again first, looking over her shoulder as her hand comes into focus clutching Arin’s hand, and then there’s Arin, it’s Arin’s body and Arin’s face and Arin is standing there in front of him, staring at him with unabashed arousal and…

“Fuck,” Dan cries. “Fuck, Arin.” 

“Right back at ya, buddy,” Arin replies. His forehead is sweaty and he’s tied his hair up into a loose knot at the back of his head to keep it off his neck. His cheeks are flushed and his dick is blatantly hard in his jeans. “Fuck, Danny. You look fuckin’ _ good _like this.” 

“Fuck,” Dan says again, and his cock twitches and drips, right in front of him. Arin stares, his lips parted and eyes half-lidded, and Dan’s cheeks flush hot.

“I think you’re embarrassing him,” Bambi giggles.

“You should talk,” Arin fires back, grinning at her, and Bambi giggles harder. 

“So which is it, baby?” Bambi asks. “Do you want to keep playing with me, or do you want Arin to take you home and finish you off?”

“I mean, I’m down,” Arin offers, stepping in close, running a hand over his hip. His voice is low, a small smile on his face, as he adds, “Like, shit, man. Fuck it. We’ve made it this far. Do you want me to make you come, Danny?” 

“Fuck,” Dan whimpers. “Yes, Arin, please. Please make me come.” 

Bambi crouches down, undoing the cuffs around Dan’s ankles. She glances up at the hook holding his cuffs above his head, but Arin tells her, “I’ve got it,” and, going up on his toes, unlatches the hook. As soon as Dan’s no longer held in place against the cross, his knees go weak. Arin catches him around the waist, tucking him in against his chest and holding him upright. 

Held in Arin’s arms, Dan holds out his wrists to Bambi. As she undoes the cuffs around them, she looks up at him, and fondly, genuinely, tells him, “It was really nice to meet you, Danny.”

“Oh my god, Bambi,” Dan breathes, getting himself half-dressed, his boxers tugged into place around his hips, but his shirt still left open and jeans still undone. “Is it weird to ask for a hug right now?” 

She shakes her head, pulling him in and squeezing him tight. “I’m gonna miss you, baby. You two go have fun,” she says, sliding a hand into the pocket of his jeans and tucking something inside. “Keep the cock ring and the plug, and there’s a little gift for you if you need more ideas.” 

She kisses him on the cheek as she leans away, whispering quickly in his ear, “There’s an alleyway right outside that door if you can’t make it home.” 

Arin has to half-carry him off the stage, his clothes still disheveled and cock still achingly hard and bound as he directs Arin out the door Bambi had mentioned. As soon as they’re outside, Arin turns toward the hotel, but Dan turns the opposite way, pulling him further into the alley.

“The hotel’s right across the street,” Arin points out, but it’s not exactly in a tone of protest.

“Can’t wait that long,” Dan insists, pushing Arin up against the wall. Arin shakes his head and reverses their positions, pinning Dan against the brick instead with a cheeky grin. “Oh _ fuck. _ Can I kiss you?”

Arin replies by burying his hands in Dan’s hair and kissing him himself, bruising and passionate. When they separate, Arin grins, “Can’t wait that long, or got too used to being in public?”

“Fuck,” Dan whimpers. “God, Arin, I can’t believe you saw all of that.”

“I absolutely did,” Arin affirms. “I never fuckin’ took my eyes off you. I always knew you were a natural performer, I always knew you were _ hot, _but that was…” He swallows, shaking his head, lost for words. “You ever think about doing that for a living? Maybe some 18+, X-rated NSP shows? I’m sure Bambi knows some venues, I bet she could hook you up.”

“Oh my god,” Dan cries. “One thing at a time, fuck. Let’s see this idea of _ you _ jerking me off in public to fruition before we get other people in on it.” 

“Fair,” Arin agrees. He has a feeling this alleyway is sort of intended for this purpose, or at least used for it often. There’s a young couple making out very intimately against the wall a little ways down, and he’s pretty sure the two girls sharing a cigarette against the other wall have their hands up each others skirts. Either of those things might be more than a bit distracting if he didn’t have a half-dressed Danny Sexbang standing right in front of him, desperate to come.

Arin kisses him again, slipping the waistband of his boxers down until his cock bobs out. Sliding his knee between Dan’s thighs, kisses Dan hard to distract him as he seeks out the two rubber rings and slides them off. 

“Oh fuck,” Dan gasps, clutching at Arin’s shoulders. “Oh, I’m so fucking close already, _ fuck.” _

“It’s okay,” Arin murmurs. “I’ll take care of you.” His warm, broad hand curls around Dan’s length, stroking him, steadily and assuredly. “You put on _ such _ a good show in there, dude. It was so hot to look around and see everyone so turned on because of you.”

“Fuck,” Dan groans. “Keep, uh...tell me more.” 

“People were fuckin’ touching themselves because of you,” Arin tells him, and Dan’s breath hitches. “That girl in the tiny skirt you were checking out when we came in? She was, like, three fingers deep over you.” 

“Oh my god,” Dan gasps, arching against him. “Fuck, I’m close.”

“I had a boner from the second you walked up on stage,” Arin continues, and Dan cries out, a soft, sharp moan echoing off the walls of the alley. “I kept myself from jacking off for the most part, but I had to give myself a squeeze when she put the plug in you and you fuckin’ leaked all over the floor.”

“Fuck,” Dan whimpers. “It was…” He bites his lip, head tilting back, and admits, “Ohhh, god, I got so turned on thinking about you watching me.” 

“I’m still watching you,” Arin points out. “You’re still performing for me. Audience of one, baby.” 

“Ohhhh, fuck,” Dan moans. “Fuck, Arin.”

And Arin’s just openly staring, watching Dan’s cock throbbing and leaking as he pumps his fist over it. “God, what was that thing she did that had you so fucked up?” He keeps pumping Dan’s cock, but takes his free hand and traces along the slit with the side of his fingertip. “Was it this? Am I doing it right?” 

He lets his finger drift down further, exploring, stroking along the ridge and then back up, and Dan makes a choked, surprised little noise. Arin grins. _ “There _ it is. I saw how you reacted to that one and I was like, I have _ got _ to learn that trick.” He does it again and asks, “How’s that feel, baby? You gonna come for me?”

“Oh, fuck, Arin,” Dan cries. He buries his face against Arin’s shoulder, the feeling too intense, needing to shield himself from it somehow. Arin holds him tight, stroking him firmly and teasing the slit until Dan’s moans get suddenly rougher and louder, his breath coming in jagged pants. “Oh fuck, _ fuck, _ ohhhh god…”

The rubber band that’s been pulled so tight inside him finally snaps. His cock twitches over and over in Arin’s fist, coating Arin’s hand and Dan’s own chest and stomach with his release. He loses track of how many times he shoots. The orgasmic vibrations feel absolutely unending, starting from his toes and then flowing through every inch of him. The other two couples in the alley turn to stare. 

“Good?” Arin asks him, rubbing Dan’s back as he collapses against his chest, panting and trembling. 

“Fuck,” Dan breathes. “So fucking good. So glad we came here.” He glances down at the bulge in Arin’s jeans and, grinning dazedly, remarks, “And don’t think I forgot about you, either.”

“Let’s get back to the hotel first,” Arin tells him. “I don’t share your affinity for public nudity.” 

Giggling, Dan nods in agreement, tucking himself back into his pants and buttoning his shirt back up without bothering to clean his sticky chest. He feels something in his back pocket, reaches into it and flushes when he feels what’s inside.

“Oh fuck, Arin,” he says, holding his hand out. Arin can’t help but laugh. In Dan’s palm are both of the nipple clamps, as well as the little pink bullet vibe she’d first used to tease his cock through his jeans. 

“She really hooked you up,” he remarks. He picks up the final item, holding it up. “And she left you her business card. I guess she really does want to do business with you again in the future.”

“Fuck,” Dan cries. “I can’t fucking think about that right now.” He curls his hand into Arin’s and reminds him, “The hotel’s right across the street. Should we go?” 

“Absolutely,” Arin replies. He grins as Dan winces a little as he starts walking. “Oops, did you maybe forget you still had a plug in your ass?” Dan blushes dark, pointedly not answering. Arin slaps him lightly on the ass and he squeaks. 

“Oh my god,” Arin grins. “We are going to have _ so _ much fun tonight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment!!! <3


End file.
